


Balance

by Faith_Writes



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: A lil something I wrote after being absent from the fandom for 7 years, Angst?, Gen, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes
Summary: Balance, the key to keeping the world from being gripped by the depths of madness.
Relationships: Death the Kid & Liz Thompson & Patty Thompson, Death the Kid & Shinigami-sama | Lord Death
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Balance

Symmetry

Balance. The key to keeping a world free from complete and utter chaos. 

No human soul was completely free of malice- he knew that fact well- his father had drilled the belief that humans could move forward on their own into his skull when he was still but a child. 

He was a Grim Reaper, different and yet oh so similar. He’d grown up beside humans to better understand them, to coexist with them. 

Why was he the way he was? Why was he created, fabricated from a single sliver of his Father’s soul. What purpose did he have? His older brother had been created from the “fear” in Death’s soul. 

So then what was he? An incomplete embodiment of a Death God meant only to succeed his Father’s position? 

…Balance. The key to keeping a world free from the grips of madness. 

Twin pistols, Elizabeth and Patrica Thompson. Found on the streets of New York after a failed attempt to mug him of all he had. 

He’d then offered them an ultimatum- to stay on the streets without food nor money, or to discard their former lives and become his Weapons. 

The older sister, of course, had called him a “pasty white prissy kid”, and adamantly refused… however, her concern for her own sister vastly outweighed her wariness of the strange boy who’d approached them with a gift of freedom. 

The older sister had no choice but to begrudgingly agree. 

The Twin Devils of Brooklyn. Now Weapons to the son of Death himself. 

He had continued to improve and hone his skills with impressive speed. Outperforming even the highest level meisters in the Academy. 

He needed to be stronger. For his Father would not last forever. 

He knew, the more progress he made, the sooner a knock at Death’s door was sure to come. 

To succeed his father. To protect the people of the world should they turn to the side of malice. 

That, he finally realized… was his purpose.


End file.
